Classic Ballad
by kichikuri61
Summary: [HIATUS] Hanbei merasa aneh ketika bertemu Keiji. Jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya memerah. Padahal, Keiji baru saja ia temui sehari. Kelebihan apa yang Keiji miliki sehingga Hanbei terus dibuat berdebar olehnya? KeiHan inside. Sorry for the very lateness update.
1. Chapter 1

Classic Ballad

A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction

Rate: T

Genre: General and Romance

Pairing: Keiji x Hanbei

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Chapter 1

(Hanbei's POV)

London, 18 Desember 2005, 07.00 AM,

Kubuka tirai jendela di kamarku. Kamar dengan wallpaper ungu dengan motif ombak yang menyejukkan hati. Terlihat jelas pemandangan di luar jendela. Bersalju. Ya, salju mulai turun sejak kemarin. Ah, senangnya melihat salju menghujani jalanan. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan bermain di antara salju-salju itu. Setelah membuka jendela, merapikan tempat, aku bergegas menuju dapur dan membuat cokelat panas. Aku senang sekali dengan cokelat panas, rasanya yang manis dan bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Kubawa gelas kesayanganku yang berisi cokelat panas dan berjalan pelan menuju meja kerjaku yang berada di ruang tamu. Kutarik kursiku dan duduk sambil meminum cokelat panasku. Kuletakkan gelasku tepat di sebelah laptop VAIO milikku dan siap untuk mengetik.

Namaku Takenaka Hanbei. Aku baru saja memasuki usia 22 tahun. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai novelis. Ya, memang bukan pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak. Tapi karena aku suka sekali menulis, jadi aku memilih karierku sebagai novelis. Pengarang favoritku adalah William Shakespear dan J.K. Rowling. Aku lulusan Universitas Cambridge jurusan Sastra. Aku lulus dari universitas ketika usiaku 20 tahun. Aku pindah ke Inggris ketika SMA. Dan sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen, yang beralamat di 221C Baker Street.

Saat aku SMP kelas 2, aku mengikuti program percepatan ke kelas 3 pada semester 2. Banyak guru yang berkata bahwa pengetahuanku sangat luas, makanya mereka memindahkanku. Tak hanya para guru, banyak juga orang yang memberiku beasiswa pada saat itu. Aku telah merilis 3 novel, yaitu Umbrella under the Dark, Tears of the Eldest dan Le Cafe. Ketiganya memiliki satu genre yang sama, yaitu klasik, dan dibuat dengan kedua tangan yang dimiliki H.T.; pen name ku.

(POV ends)

Hanbei terus menatap layar laptopnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia ketik selanjutnya. Ia terus meremas rambutnya dengan resah. Imajinasinya belum bisa ia jalankan dengan lancar. Suhu ruangan yang dingin membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya, Hanbei mengeluarkan iPod dari kantong bajunya, dan memasangkan earphone di kedua telinganya. Hanbei men-_scroll _ layar iPod nya dan memilih lagu "Cascada-Night Nurse" untuk didengarkan.

"_It's critical, cuz' your body gonna rock just like a chemical ~_" Hanbei mulai bernyanyi.

Ah, akhirnya, imajinasinya bisa kembali berjalan dengan lancar. Ia mulai mengetik dan menumpahkan seluruh ide yang sudah ia susun ke novel terbarunya itu. Sambil mengetik, Hanbei menggerakkan kepala dan kakinya yang berdansa akibat lantunan lagu Cascada yang ia dengarkan sekarang. Selama ia mengetik, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang membaca hasil imajinasinya itu dibelakang dirinya.

"Hayoo! Lagu apa itu?" Mitsunari berseru dari belakang.

Hanbei pun terkejut sampai ia loncat dari kursinya. Mitsunari yang melihatnya langsung tertawa kencang. Suara tawanya yang bagaikan suara bass berdentum ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Aduh...Mitsunari..! Jangan membuatku terkejut dong..." Hanbei pun berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya dan melepas kedua earphone yang menyangkut di kedua telinganya.

"Haha, maaf ya, kak Hanbei." Mitsunari pun berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum.

(Hanbei's POV)

Perkenalkan, dia Mitsunari Ishida, teman satu apartemenku. Kami sudah lama berteman sejak kecil, jadi kami saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Tahun ini, dia akan lulus S3 jurusan Arkeologi di Universitas Newcastle. Sungguh luar biasa, bukan?

(POV ends)

"Cascada, Night Nurse. _Guess who's on the night shift?_" Hanbei pun melucu. Mitsunari hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan novelnya?" Mitsunari bertanya.

"Masih di chapter 5." jawab Hanbei sambil menghela nafas. Terlihat uap keluar dari bibirnya yang hampir kering itu, menandakan bahwa suhu ruangan saat ini dingin.

"Chapter 5? Itu masih terlalu jauh!" Mitsunari berteriak dan memasang wajah 'Y U NO' dan 'ME GUSTA' di hadapan Hanbei. Dan sekarang, giliran Hanbei yang tertawa.

Hanbei pun kembali duduk dan mulai mengetik. Mitsunari pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hanbei sambil meminum _hot mocca_ kesukaannya.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Ya, silahkan saja." jawab Hanbei sambil terus mengetik. Ia tak boleh melepas pandangannya dari layar, atau tidak ia bisa saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Jangan lupa masukkan namaku dalam _credits_ ya~" Mitsunari berseru dan tersenyum bahagia. Hanbei pun kembali tertawa.

Cukup lama mereka tertawa, tiba-tiba saja...

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Itu bunyi getaran handphone-nya. Mitsunari pun langsung mengambil handphone dibalik kantong celananya.

"Ada sms dari Kasuga-san."ucap Mitsunari. Hanbei pun tersenyum.

"Apa katanya?" Hanbei berhenti mengetik dan menghadap Mitsunari.

"Dia menanyakan tentang keadaanmu."

"Kita baik-baik saja, balas padanya seperti itu."

Mitsunari pun mulai mengetik keypad Blackberry Gemini miliknya untuk membalas sms dari Kasuga.

"Kakak ini...kakak kan fiancée-nya. Masa gak mau balas?" ejek Mitsunari. Hanbei hanya tersenyum.

(Hanbei's POV)

Kasuga adalah fianceeku. Kami pertama kali bertemu di sebuah cafe di Australia. Dia memang cantik, ukuran dan bentuk dada yang diinginkan, rambut pendek di belakang dan panjang di sisi kiri dan kanannya, pirang dan mata cokelatnya yang terlihat indah. Ah..para pria pasti iri. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa dia adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Toyotomi. Keluarga Toyotomi lah yang mempunyai gedung percetakan tempat dimana aku merilis novel-novelku, Toyotomi Publisher. Aku ditunangkan oleh Kasuga bukan karena cinta, namun karena kedua orang tuaku ingin mempunyai menantu anak orang kaya. Lagipula, kami tidak saling mencintai. Kami hanya 'berakting' romantis agar orang tua kami tidak kecewa. Dasar orang tua zaman sekarang, dimana-mana hidup seseorang akan bahagia bila dipenuhi cinta, bukan harta...

(POV ends)

Hanbei pun membalikkan badan mengarah pada laptop dan kembali melanjutkan novelnya. Batasnya tinggal 2 hari lagi, dia harus segera memberikan hasilnya pada editornya sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan chapter berikutnya.

Canterbury, 18 Desember 2005, 10.00 AM,

(Hanbei's POV)

Senang rasanya sudah menyelesaikan sebagian cerita! Bersantai keliling Canterbury bisa membuat pikiranku jernih . Pergi melihat Marlowe Theater, University of Kent Students' Union's T24 Drama Society, The Canterbury Players dan Kent Youth Theater.

Setelah mengelilingi beberapa theater, aku pergi ke mall untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan pakaian, terutama denim dan syal, kau bisa merasakan kelembutan dan hangatnya mereka itu. Dan tak lupa, membeli cokelat bubuk dan kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Tampaknya aku akan membawa banyak belanjaan, Mitsunari...cepatlah pulang...memang di McDonald ada acara apa sih...?

Setelah berbelanja cukup lama, paling tidak 5 jam, aku pun keluar dari mall dengan membawa 5 tas plastik yang berisi barang belanjaan. Memang berat, tapi inilah yang harus kulakukan. Kupanggil taksi, taksi itu menghampiri dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam. Selama perjalanan pulang, terlihat seluruh jalanan diselimuti oleh salju yang lembut dan dingin. Aku terus memandangi salju-salju itu dari dalam taksi, rasanya menyenangkan ya? Bisa bermain di luar sana tanpa harus mengejar deadline novel...

(POV ends)

221C Baker Street, 18 Desember 2005, 15.00 PM,

Sesampainya Hanbei di apartemennya di alamat 221C Baker Street, ia pun langsung membayar dan bergegas keluar dan lari menuju pintu masuk dan menaiki tangga. Kamar Hanbei dan Mitsunari terletak di lantai 4, jadi hanbei harus bersabar dan harus bisa menggunakan seluruh 'sisa' kekuatannya untuk menaikki tangga. Sesampainya di depan kamar, Hanbei mulai mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci di gagang pintu. Ketika ia mendengar suara dari gagang pintu, Hanbei langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sempoyongan karena kecapekan. Ia melihat Mitsunari sedang mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"Fafah felaf...(Kakak telat...)" ucap Mitsunari sambil menelan kentang gorengnya.

"Hhh...hh...aku sudah _miss call_ 2 kali lho...Kok gak diangkat...?" tanya Hanbei dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya agar nafasnya teratur. Ia pun menaruh barang belanjaannya di kursi ruang tamu. Hanbei berjalan menuju kulkas dan segera mengambil botol air minum dan meminumnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan teman kuliahku, beda jurusan, sudah 6 bulan tidak bertemu, makanya kita ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar." Mitsunari pun menjawab. Dia mulai merapikan barang belanjaan karena ia tahu teman sekamarnya sedang kecapekan. Ia tahu temannya butuh istirahat.

"Siapa?" Hanbei bertanya. Ia segera duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu, Sastra Perancis. Teman dekat Dr. Takeda Shingen, dokter bedah yang satu-satunya orang Jepang, bekerja di St Thomas' Hospital." Mitsunari menjawab sambil menyimpan bungkusan kopi di lemari atas di dapur.

Hanbei hanya diam. Bukannya karena ia mempunyai dendam pada orang itu, ia sedang berusaha mencari oksigen untuk dihirupnya agar nafasnya teratur. Mitsunari yang sudah selesai membereskan barang belanjaan langsung duduk di sebelah temannya dan menepuk pundak temannya itu. Hanbei pun menengok ke arah Mitsunari, tampaknya nafasnya sudah mulai teratur kembali.

"Malam ini mau ke Starbucks gak? Ada live music, lho. Ieyasu magang di sana bareng teman-temannya, sekalian aja kak Hanbei sama Ieyasu dan teman-temannya kenalan, siapa tahu ada yang punya kegemaran yang sama." Kelihatannya Mitsunari berusaha mengajak Hanbei untuk datang.

"Boleh saja..." jawab Hanbei, walau masih terlihat lemas, tampak bahwa nafasnya sudah mulai teratur kembali.

Mitsunari kembali menepuk pundak Hanbei.

Starbucks Coffee, 18 Desember 2005, 22.00 PM,

(Hanbei's POV)

Disinilah kami, Starbucks Coffee. Mitsunari, selamat datang di surga para pecinta kopi. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai kopi, tapi aku lebih suka minum Nescafe. Kami duduk tepat di depan panggung kecil dimana biasanya pertunjukkan band-band dilakukan. Setelah 2 menit, akhirnya ada satu band yang maju ke atas panggung. Mungkin sudah waktu mereka untuk tampil. Terlihat 5 mahasiswa dan 2 remaja yang kelihatannya masih SMA. Sang vokalis berambut cokelat yang rambutnya menyentuh kedua pundaknya dan memakai eyepatch disebelah kanan. Lalu, seorang gadis berambut putih yang hampir mirip dengan warna salju, dikuncir kepang dua. Kelihatannya gadis itu menjadi backing vocalnya. Kemudian, dua gitaris, yang satu berambut abu-abu dengan rambut yang mirip seperti bajak laut, memakai eyepatch di mata kirinya, sementara satunya mempunyai bentuk rambut yang aneh, dia menguncir poninya. Dan bassis berambut cokelat bergaya mohawk yang juga berotot, para wanita pasti banyak yang menyukainya. Kemudian, drummer yang kelihatannya terlihat sangar, dia mempunyai bekas luka di pipi kirinya, rambutnya seperti diberi gel rambut agar tidak berantakan. Kelihatannya mereka semua mempunyai warna mata yang sama, yaitu cokelat. Kecuali untuk si rambut bajak laut itu, warna matanya biru. Rasanya aku sudah menganalisa seluruh anggota—Tunggu, kenapa ada keyboard disana?

Lalu datanglah seseorang dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir dengan kunciran yang unik dan hiasan bulu yang memperindah rambutnya. Mata dengan warna cokelat yang begitu menggoda. Tubuhnya yang besar dan berotot, idaman seluruh wanita. Sepertinya ia tidak sendirian, terlihat ada seekor monyet kecil yang menyangkut di pundaknya. Aku...terus menatap dirinya...Kenapa aku terus menatapnya? Tak kupalingkan saja pandanganku darinya?

(POV ends)

Sang vokalis pun mencabut mic dari _pot_-nya an mulai berbicara.

"Malam ini, kami, Aluminium, akan mempersembahkan lagu _The Ballad of Monalisa_ yang dipopulerkan oleh _Panic at the Disco_."

Lagu diawali dengan bunyi khas xylophone yang memainkan nada riang khas dari lagu, dilanjutkan dengan alunan bunyi instrumen yang lain.

"_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for...__"_

Mitsunari menoleh ke arah Hanbei. Ia hanya menatap temannya yang sedang menatap seseorang.

"Vokalis itu bernama Masamune Date, jurusan musik, dia mengambil vokal. Lalu bassis, Ieyasu tokugawa, yang baru saja bertemu denganku pagi ini, jurusan Sastra perancis. Lalu gitaris pertama, yang berambut abu-abu, Motochika Chosokabe, jurusan Akuntansi. Gitaris kedua, Ranmaru Mori, kelas 3 SMA _Westminster School, Science streaming_. Lalu, backing vocal, Itsuki, kelas 3 SMA _Westminster School, Social stream_. Kemudian, drummer mereka; Kojuuro Katakura, kakak sepupu dari Masamune Date, jurusan _Animal Behavior_. Dan yang terakhir, keyboardist mereka, Keiji Maeda, jurusan musik, dan dia mengambil piano klasik." Mitsunari menjelaskan secara panjang lebar dan menengok ke arah hanbei.

Hanbei tak merespon Mitsunari. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Menatap seseorang yang tampaknya menarik perhatian Hanbei. Mitsunari yang mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hanbei, memutar kepalanya dan kembali menonton pertunjukkan band Aluminium itu.

"Keiji...Maeda..."

"Kelihatannya selera kalian berdua sama, menyukai sesuatu yang klasik seperti Mozart, Beethoven, lalu Shakespeare.." Mitsunari terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hanbei merasa sangat kagum ketika Mitsunari bercerita kepada Hanbei bahwa ada seseorang yang setipe dengannya.

("Aku..harus mengenal dirinya.")

To Be Continued

Don't ask me kenapa ceritanya abal gini, ini tuh cerita cliche!

Reviews, okay. Favourites, fine. Bad reviews, it's okay. Critics, well help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Classic Ballad

A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction

Rate: T

Genres: General & Romance

Pairing: Keiji x Hanbei

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mitsunari yang sedang duduk santai menikmati pertunjukkan musik tiba-tiba melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedang terdiam bengong tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedetik pun.

"Kakak?" Mitsunari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kakaknya. Hanbei yang tersadar dari alam mimpinya langsung terbangun.

"Eh—apa—Mitsunari—hah?" Ucapan Hanbei menjadi kacau dan dengan segera Mitsunari langsung menenangkan kakaknya.

"Kak, _show _Ieyasu dan kawan-kawannya sudah selesai. Ayo, kuperkenalkan pada mereka," Mitsunari melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya lalu seseorang yang diperkenalkan bernama Ieyasu langsung melambainya balik.

"Mitsunari!" sahut Ieyasu sambil menghampiri Mitsunari diikuti teman-temannya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan, ini kakakku, Hanbei Takenaka," Mitsunari memperkenalkan Hanbei pada Ieyasu dan lainnya.

"Namaku Hanbei Takenaka. Salam kenal," sapa Hanbei sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Salam kenal, kak Hanbei~ Namaku Itsuki, lalu yang disebelahku ini Ranmaru, lalu ini kak Masamune, dan ini kak Motochika, lalu ini kak Kojuuro, dan yang dibelakangku adalah kak Keiji~" Itsuki segera memperkenalkan rekan-rekannya pada Hanbei tanpa bernafas terlebih dahulu.

"I—itsuki, nafas dulu," ujar Ranmaru sambil menepuk pundak Itsuki. Mitsunari segera mempersilahkan Ieyasu dan teman-temannya untuk duduk bersama di meja mereka.

"Apa profesimu, Hanbei?" tanya Motochika.

"Aku seorang novelis dibawah pen name H.T," jawab Hanbei.

"H—H.T.? Tu—tunggu sebentar—AKU BENAR-BENAR BERTEMU DENGAN SEORANG NOVELIS TERKENAL! KYAA! KAK HANBEI, AKU SENANG DENGAN NOVEL-NOVELMU! TERUTAMA LE CAFE!" Itsuki yang bahagia mendengarnya langsung memeluk Hanbei dengan erat. Begitulah, sikap seorang fan ketika bertemu dengan idolanya.

"Terima kasih, Itsuki," Hanbei menepuk kepalanya lembut. Itsuki yang masih melayang ke dalam 'surganya' mulai terhuyung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan segera terjatuh, "Idolaku~" Ranmaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan dan menghela nafas.

"_A novelist, huh?_ Cerita mengenai apa? _Gay_ kah?" tanya Masamune sambil tertawa. Hanbei yang mendengarnya langsung memerah, "Bu—bukan. Semuanya mengenai klasik. Sekarang sedang membuat novel baru, dan te—tentu saja temanya adalah klasik, namun kuberi sedikit bumbu romansa karena aku menargetkan pembaca remaja wanita,"

"Maafkan Masamune atas pertanyaannya, karena dia _gay_, makanya menanyakan pertanyaan aneh," seru Kojuuro.

("Eh? Apa? Dia _gay_? Berani sekali...") pikir Hanbei terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Kojuuro, namun Hanbei segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai bertanya, "Kalian melakukan _show _seperti ini kapan saja?"

"Biasanya akhir minggu. Mungkin karena pengunjung yang datang lumayan banyak juga," jawab Ieyasu, "Dan kalau bingung mengapa kami semua bisa berkumpul seperti ini, itu semua berawal dari dua anak SMA ini, Itsuki dan Ranmaru, pertama kali kami melihat mereka ketika melakukan pertunjukkan musik jalan di pinggir jembatan London, lalu—"

"Kak Keiji! Bukan itu cara mengeluarkan baterai ponsel dengan benar!" protes Ranmaru kepada Keiji yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya.

"Kalau rusak, pasti bisa dibetulkan di toko _service _ponsel, kan?" Keiji membalasnya dengan kesal. Terlihat Keiji berusaha mengorek baterai ponsel miliknya yang tersangkut di dalam. Ranmaru yang turut kesal pun menjambak rambut Keiji dan Keiji segera membalasnya dengan menjambak rambut Ranmaru. Ieyasu yang dekat arahnya dengan mereka berusaha menenangkan kedua rekannya tersebut. Dari kejauhan, Hanbei yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa.

("Lucu sekali mereka ini,")

* * *

><p>Eve Library, 19 Desember 2005, 10:00 AM,<p>

(Hanbei's POV)

Ugh, kepalaku pusing sekali. Dan jam tiga pagi tadi editorku sudah menelepon. Menyebalkan. Seluruh ideku terhapus sudah. Segeralah aku ke perpustakaan, untuk mencari inspirasi. Kugerakkan kakiku dan memberi komando para mereka untuk terus bergerak. Kupasang dua _earphones_ milikku dan menyetel lagu "Bach – Little Fugue in G Minor". Jarang sekali orang-orang menyukai lagu yang hanya dimainkan secara instumental. Namun, jujur saja, aku menyukainya. Kuteliti isi ruangan yang kumasuki. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melhat papan yang terletak tepat diatasku dan bertuliskan "Classic novel and poetry", mataku berbinar-binar melihat tulisan itu dan melangkah kedalamnya dengan gembira. Aku mulai mencari beberapa novel yang akan menjadi referensi bagian novelku. Setelah dua puluh lima menit, aku berhasil menemukan beberapa buku bagus karya Edgar Allan Poe, Pablo Neruda, Langston Hughes, bahkan William Shakespeare. Sayangnya usahaku belum selesai. Aku harus menemukan buku mengenai kisah perjuangan Jeanne D'Arc. Kisah mengenai seorang pejuang wanita asal Perancis yang akhirnya dihukum mati dengan cara dibakar oleh penduduk dan hakim Inggris karena diduga telah membawa ajaran sesat. Namun, setelah dua puluh empat tahun, diketahui kembali bahwa Jeanne D'Arc sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dasar pemerintah dan politik yang kasar! Kugembungkan pipi kananku dengan kesal mengingat kembali kisah Jeanne D'Arc. Setelah mencari dari satu rak ke rak lainnya, akhirnya kutemukan juga buku itu! Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraihnya. Namun, bukan buku itu yang kuraih, melainkan tangan seseorang.

"Ke—keiji?" panggilku terkejut.

"Hanbei Takenaka?" panggilnya kembali dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama denganku.

"Ma—maaf! Kau ingin meminjamnya juga? Silahkan ambil," kuturunkan tanganku dan mempersilahkan Keiji untuk mengambil bukunya. Kurasakan panas di wajahku mulai naik. Astaga, aku malu sekali.

"Tidak perlu," Keiji segera mengambil buku itu lalu memberikannya kepadaku,"Kau lebih membutuhkan ini. Lagipula, kau ini novelis, bukan?" ujarnya tertawa.

"Te—terima kasih," kuterima buku itu dengan gugup. Aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini di depan orang yang baru kukenal. Apa yang terjadi?

"Mau jalan denganku? Mungkin kita bisa membeli kopi atau semacamnya," ajaknya kepadaku. Aku segera mengangkat wajahku dan menatap matanya.

"Bo—boleh saja..." jawabku malu.

(POV ends)

* * *

><p>Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di perpustakaan, Keiji dan Hanbei segera bergegas menuju sebuah kafe di pinggiran jalan yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari perpustakaan tadi. Keiji dan Hanbei segera duduk dan memesan minuman. Pelayan yang menerima pesanan mereka mengangguk dan pergi untuk mempersiapkan pesanan mereka. Keiji segera mengeluarkan beberapa kertas bertuliskan not lagu dan mulai menulis sementara Hanbei mengeluarkan laptopnya dan segera mengetik. Terlihat oleh Keiji, pemuda yang berada di depannya terlihat serius dengan ceritanya namun tetap santai berkat <em>earphones<em> yang dipasangnya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

"Jadi, cerita klasik dan bumbu romansa, eh?" tanya Keiji.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Hanbei sambil terus mengetik tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop kesayangannya. Keiji terdiam dan kemudian menutup layar laptop Hanbei.

"Hei!" seru Hanbei terkejut melihat apa yang Keiji lakukan. Keiji menghela nafas dan berkata, "Jangan kebanyakan ngetik. Istirahat saja dulu. Nanti matamu rusak,"

"Aku sedang dikejar deadline. Lagipula, aku sudah sarapan dan mendapat cukup istirahat," ujar Hanbei sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Keiji kembali diam lalu membuka layar laptop Hanbei.

"Terima kasih untuk tidak menganggu pekerjaanku," jelas Hanbei sambil tersenyum pada Keiji. Keiji kembali menulis lagu dan membiarkan Hanbei menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Untuk sesaat, Keiji bisa mendengar dentuman bass dari _earphones _Hanbei. Keiji mengenal lagu yang Hanbei dengar.

"Little Fugue in G Minor oleh Bach?" seru Keiji.

"Kau bisa menebaknya?" tanya Hanbei yang masih mengetik.

"Begitulah, aku sering memainkan kasetnya setiap hari Rabu," mendengar ucapan itu, Hanbei menutup layar laptopnya dan melepas kedua _earphones_ miliknya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kedua orang tuaku penggemar lagu-lagu klasik. Begitu juga dengan novelnya,"

"Symphony No. 9 in E minor From the New World?"

"Oleh Dvorak,"

"Revolutionary Etude?"

"Oleh Chopin,"

"Symphony No. 5 in C minor Fate 3rd Movement?"

"Oleh Beethoven," kedua mata Hanbei terlihat bercahaya. Dirinya terkagum oleh Keiji yang terus menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

"Night Nurse? Stalker? Sinner on the Dancefloor? Pyromania?" Keiji tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Hanbei kali ini, "Kau suka sesuatu yang memiliki _beat _juga, eh? Tentu saja lagu-lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh Cascada,"

"Aku tidak percaya kau tahu semua itu," Hanbei ikut tertawa, "Kurasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu," mendengar ucapan tersebut, Keiji pun terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Hanbei menatapnya dengan bingung. Setelah beberapa detik hening, pelayan yang tadi menerima pesanan mereka pun datang sambil membawa pesanan milik mereka berdua dan menaruh pesanan mereka diatas meja, "Pesanan anda, tuan-tuan,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Hanbei sambil memberikan tip kepada pelayan tersebut dan pelayan itu pergi menjauh dari meja mereka. Hanbei segera meraih kopi pesanannya lalu meminumnya diikuti Keiji melakukan hal sama.

"Proyekmu sekarang sudah dapat judul?" tanya Keiji sambil memainkan gelas kopi miliknya.

"Belum sama sekali. Aku sendiri tidak tahu ingin memberi judul apa," jawab Hanbei.

"Apa referensimu sudah cukup?"

"Sebenarnya belum. Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa referensi lain. Dan untuk chapter berikutnya, sudah harus kuberikan besok kepada editor,"

"Mau main ke rumahku? Aku masih menyimpan beberapa bacaan klasik. Mungkin itu bisa membantumu,"

"Apa boleh aku ke tempatmu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja,"

* * *

><p>Swinton Street Apartment, Swinton Street King's Cross, 19 Desember 2005, 01:00 PM,<p>

(Hanbei's POV)

Keiji ternyata tinggal di sebuah apartemen murah. Anggap saja dia seperti anak kosan. Tempat tinggalnya terasa nyaman sekali. Bisa kurasakan dari angin lembut di sekitar lingkungannya. Sayangnya, tempat tinggalnya cukup jauh dari tempat dia biasanya melakukan pertunjukkan di Starbucks tempat kami pertama kali bertemu. Tidak salah bila orang ini selalu terlihat capek. Bayangkan saja tiga jam untuk pergi ke lokasi dan tiga jam lagi untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku merasa kasihan ketika memikirkan hal itu, lalu Keiji mengetuk kepalaku pelan dengan tangannya yang mengepal dan aku kembali tersadar dari alam bawah sadarku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Takenaka?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan, panggil saja aku Hanbei," jawabku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang baru saja diketuknya.

"Baiklah, Hanbei," ucapnya. Mendengar namaku diucap olehnya, wajahku kembali menjadi panas. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ma—maaf, tapi—" seruku tiba-tiba, "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Keiji-kun? A—aku terkadang bersikap formal kepada orang-orang, makanya—" ucapanku menjadi terbata-bata saking memanasnya wajahku. Panas dan merah, bagaikan tomat yang berhasil terlempar dan mengenai wajahku.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Terlihat gigi-gigi putih berseri muncul dibalik senyumnya. Aku lega mendengar jawabnya dan kurasakan panas wajahku semakin tinggi. Oh, Tuhan, siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Kenapa aku menjadi berdebar seperti ini ketika melihatnya! Kuletakkan tanganku tepat didepan dada kananku. Kurasakan detak jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini!

"Ayo, kita masuk," Keiji segera mengeluarkan kunci pintu apartemennya dan segera membuka pintu tersebut. Aku mulai melihat isi kamar apartemennya, dan aku terpana melihat isi kamarnya. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam diikuti si pemilik kamar. Terlihat rak berisi bacaan klasik ditata rapi dan bersih. Dibelakangnya adalah ruangan kecil yang berupa seperti sebuah studio kecil. Terlihat di tengah ruangan sebuah piano klasik besar dengan beberapa kertas not lagu yang terletak diatasnya. Di sudut belakangnya terdapat rak yang berisi berbagai penghargaan. Orang ini hebat sekali. Lalu di sisi kanan, kamar tidur bercat ungu lavender segar yang membuat kamarnya terlihat nyaman.

"Wuah..kamar ini bagus sekali, Keiji-kun," seruku sambil terus menelurusi kamarnya. Kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, seluruhnya ditata dengan rapi, "Aku tidak tahu kau bahkan punya studio sendiri,"

"Ibuku membelikan piano itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-17, dan akhirnya ayahku mulai membangun studio ini begitu aku pindah ke sini," jelasnya padaku. Mataku berbinar-binar melihat kamarnya. Benar-benar rapi. Dan sekejap, aku mengingat kondisi kamarku. Berantakan, lantai penuh dengan berbagai referensi klasik yang berserakan. Ah, malunya diriku kembali mengingat kamarku.

(POV ends)

"Hanbei, hanbei?" panggil Keiji berkali-kali.

"H—ah—?" Hanbei kembali merespon.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Keiji.

"A—air putih saja," jawab Hanbei.

"Baiklah," Keiji segera pergi menuju dapur. Hanbei terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Betapa malu dirinya terdiam saat orang sedang memanggilnya. Ah, penyakit ini harus dimusnahkan, pikir Hanbei.

**RRRRRRR**

Ponsel milik Hanbei bergetar. Hanbei segera mengambilnya dari saku dan melihat nama penelepon tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar saat ia membaca nama penelepon itu.

"Ka—kasuga?"

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Author's note: Gyahahaha! Maaf, minna! Saya baru update ini sekarang! Gomen, gomen! *mohon ampun*Silahkan menikmati ceritanya! Dan sekali lagi, maafkan saya! *bungkuk maaf*

Lovely but stressful author, Kichikuri61


End file.
